Battleships
Battleships Beijing Class Newest FAP battleship design. A total of 16 ships have been commissioned so far, with 9 completed and 4 under construction when war breaks out between FAP and the Lion Empire; more were commissioned afterwards. Named after Earth cities. Three variants of this class exist: The original Beijing-type, an all-around well-balanced vessel; the Berlin-Type, mounting a Mega-Beam Cannon in place of the secondary hangar bays and possessing a prototype shield system; and the Frontier-Type, possessing more railguns for combat with other vessels, an enhanced powerplant, and a stabilized shield system built off the Berlin-type shield; it also lacks the torpedo tubes and tactical missiles found in earlier types. Ships of the Line: Beijing, New York, Honolulu, London, Paris, Moscow, Cairo, Tokyo, Berlin, Nairobi(Under Construction), Sydney (Under Construction), Frontier (Under Construction), Washington (Under Construction), New Delhi (Planned), Mexico City (Planned), Shanghai (Planned), Istanbul (Planned), Prague (Planned) Specifications: Beijing-Type *Length: 975 m *Beam: 380 m Armament: *1x Main Battle Cannon, Heavy *2x Main Battle Cannon, Medium *3x Heavy Rail Cannons *8x Medium Rail Cannons *16x Light Rail Cannons *8x Tactical Missile Launchers *14x Torpedo Tubes *88x Missile Launchers *160x CIWS turrets Attack Craft Complement: *72 Fighters *72 Bombers Ships of the Line: Beijing, New York, Honolulu, London, Paris, Moscow, Cairo, Tokyo, (Nairobi), (Sydney) Specifications: Berlin-Type *Length: 975 m *Beam: 300 m Armament: *1x Main Battle Cannon, Heavy *1x Mega-Beam Cannon: Experimental energy weapon designed to bombard planetary targets with pinpoint accuracy. The largest beam weapon developed by FAP. *2x Main Battle Cannon, Medium *3x Heavy Rail Cannons *6x Medium Rail Cannons *20x Light Rail Cannons *8x Tactical Missile Launchers *8x Torpedo Tubes *70x Missile Launchers *160x CIWS turrets *Type I13 Beam Shield Attack Craft Complement: *40 Fighters *20 Bombers Ships of the Line: Berlin, (New Delhi) Specifications: Frontier-Type *Length: 975 m *Beam: 300 m Armament: *1x Main Battle Cannon, Heavy *6x Heavy Rail Cannons *14x Medium Rail Cannons *26x Light Rail Cannons *60x Missile Launchers *180x CIWS turrets *Type I23 Beam Shield Attack Craft Complement: *24 Mecha Ships of the Line: (Frontier), (Washington) Kīlauea Class Newest FAP Battlecarrier design, based off an old FAP superweapon that was discarded. Fifty years ago, they wer built as mobile, planet-destroying Railguns , but were was abandoned as too militaristic and inefficient. The original prototype was left in a Naval Reserve Yard orbiting the planet Terranuevo, and was scheduled to be scrapped. It's two sister ships were left in an incomplete state orbiting Terranuevo, with plans to repurpose them as colony ships, though funding never arrived in sufficient numbers for that plan. Work was carried out scrapping the weapons systems and electronics first, a process that took ten years. Before they could start on the actual superstructure though, tales and rumors of the Lion Empire's march were received by Naval Intelligence, and an astute admiral realized that a practically battle-ready warship, larger than even the new Beijing-class battleships, was sitting in a junkyard. He quickly had the vessel brought to the shipyards of Mars to be rebuilt. Rather than putting back the old, cumbersome, and expensive railguns it had mounted, the vessel was converted to a supercarrier, saving massive costs and providing FAP with a ship to transport large mobile forces with ease. The superweapon was rechristened "Kīlauea" and thus the class was born. Its two sister ships were also saved from the scrapheap and rebuilt as supercarriers. The three supercarriers are unique in design from one another, and possess different specializations. Kīlauea has the largest manned fighter and bomber capacity of all three, as well as being the only one to mount a Main Battle Cannon. Olympus possesses the largest drone force in the fleet and the most advanced communication and sensor systems. Everest was designed to carry only mobile suits, and is the only one of the three to carry anti-beam weapon shielding. Ships of the Line: Kīlauea, Olympus, Everest Specifications: Kīlauea *Length: 1900 m *Beam: 385 m Armament: *1x Main Battle Cannon, heavy *2x Heavy Rail Cannons *184x CIWS turrets *60x Missile Launchers *8x Torpedo Tubes *4x Tactical Missile Launchers Attack Craft Complement: *575 Fighters *600 Bombers *50 Scout Craft *50 Assault Craft *140 Mecha Specifications: Olympus *Length: 1905 m *Beam: 385 m Armament: 1x Heavy Rail Cannon *184x CIWS turrets *60x Missile Launchers *8x Torpedo Tubes *4x Tactical Missile Launchers Attack Craft Complement: *2500 Drones *80 Fighters *50 Scout Craft *75 Assault Craft *75 Mecha Specifications: Everest *Length: 1915 m *Beam: 385 m Armament: *184x CIWS turrets *60x Missile Launchers *8x Torpedo Tubes *4x Tactical Missile Launchers *1x I13 Beam Shield Attack Craft Complement: *750 Mecha *50 Scout Craft Geronimo Class The Geronimo is a massive vessel larger than a battleship, though it's armaments are a far cry from those ships. Its primary strength is its massive amount of hangars, which can store more than 300 attack craft. Due to the complexity of its construction and its size, these vessels are relatively rare; the fate of a battle can turn entirely on their presence. Modifications to the ships to include mecha decrease the amount of space available to traditional fighters. Specifications *Length: 650 m *Beam: 670 m Complement: 700 crew, 500-720 attack craft crews/80 mecha pilots Armament: *1x Medium Rail Cannon *8x Light Rail Cannons *300x Missile Pods *80x Missile Launchers *118x CIWS turrets Attack Craft Complement: *240x Drones *250x Fighters *250x Bombers *80x Mecha *6x Scout Craft *10x Assault Craft OR *240x Drones *350x Fighters *350x Bombers *10x Scout Craft *10x Assault Craft OR *1700x Drones For purposes of arrangement, light craft take 1 space and heavy craft take 5 spaces in the list of attack craft complements. Heavy bombers take up 10 spaces due to their size. Everest Class A battleship designed to dominate modern battlefields, the Everest is the main front-line battleship of the Federation. Slated to be replaced by the Beijings, Berlins and Frontiers over the next twenty years, it lacks the Napoleon Class An obsolete design, it is also the most numerous due to it's long service history. There are no less than 60 such vessels still in active service at the start of the Lion-FAP war, with another 150 mothballed in reserve yards or in the hands of national navies across FAP space. While it was the first FAP warship to mount a Battle Cannon along the ship's entire axis, its design remained a relic of FAP's experience in space warfare before the advent of large mass drivers. Thus, it's primary armament is anti-ship torpedoes and tactical missiles, which remain a formidable long-range arsenal. Backing this up is an array of smaller rail cannons that would be classified "Light Rail Cannons" in modern terms, though they have a shorter range than their modern equivalents and fire slightly smaller shells; and a large amount of missile launchers. Specifications: Napoleon *Length: 800 m *Beam: 500 m Armament: *1x Main Battle Cannon, Heavy *280x CIWS turrents *15x Light Rail Cannons *155x Missile Launchers *100-300x Missile Pods *50x Torpedo Tubes *40x Tactical Missile Launchers Attack Craft Complement: *60 Fighters Category:FAP